The invention refers to a feeding apparatus and a feeding method for feeding wrapping material towards an inlet of a chamber. The wrapping material has to be injected through the inlet into the chamber. An object in this chamber has to be wrapped with the injected wrapping material.
The problem solved by the invention occurs in particular in a round baler for loose agricultural crop material which picks up the material from the ground, forms a round-cylindrical bale from this material in a pressing chamber, wraps the bale in the chamber into a net made of twine or yarn, and ejects the wrapped bale.
DE 3617155 A1 discloses a baler which creates a round bale (Erntegutballen 8) and wraps the created bale with a wrapping element (Hüllenelement 13). The bale 8 is created by endless belts. FIG. 2 shows one endless belt (Wickelelement 5) which is guided around several rollers 4 and a drive roller (Antriebswalze 9) which is in contact with the bale. A loose end of the wrapping element 13 (dotted lines in FIG. 2 to FIG. 5) is grasped by a clamping device (Klemmeinrichtung 26) mounted on an activation lever (Betätigungshebel 25), cf. FIG. 2 to FIG. 6, and is conveyed and guided by a feeding mechanism (Zuführmechanismus 15). The wrapping element is guided by a guide roller (Führungswalze 35) and is clamped between a clamping strip (Klemmleiste 29) with a rubber plate (Gummiplatte 34), cf. FIG. 6. The cutting device (Schneidvorrichtung 16) has a cutting knife (Trennmesser 44) which can be rotated from a parking position (Ruhestellung A, FIG. 3) into a cutting position (Schnittstellung B, FIG. 2). In order to wrap a bale, a lever apparatus (Gestänge 20) with the clamping device 26 is pivoted from a parking position (obere Ausgangsstellung C) into an operating position (angeschwenkte Lage E, FIG. 4) and pulls wrapping material 13 with a defined length (Vorlauflänge) from a reservoir (Vorratsrolle 14). The cutting device 16 is transferred into its parking position A. The loose end 13a of the wrapping element 13 lies on the fed material 54 or on a holding-down device (Niederhalter 55). Afterwards the loose end 13a is taken by the surface 12 of a so-called starter roller (Starterwalze 11). This starter roller 11 is not in contact with a bale and conveys the wrapping element 13 through a nip (Spalt 37) between the starter roller 11 and the drive roller 9. The lever apparatus 20 remains in the operating position E of FIG. 4 until the defined length of the wrapping material 13 is pulled off.
In DE 102004023701 A1 a bale is created in a bale chamber (Ballenkammer 3). A bale creating apparatus (Ballenformeinrichtung 2) is conveyed by means of a driven roller (Antriebsrolle 7). The bale (Erntegutballen 29) is further rotated by two rollers 11, which are in contact with the bale 29, cf. FIG. 2. Wrapping material 28 is pulled out of a reservoir (Vorratsspeicher 27), cf. FIG. 2, and is guided around deflecting rollers (Umlenkrollen 50, 48, 47) and a guiding plate (Führungsplatte 37). The roller 48 is mounted on a lever arm (Hebelarm 49). This lever arm 49 is mounted on a further lever arm 51 and is rotated by a positioning apparatus (Stellmittel 31). A cutting device with a cutting arm (Schwenkarm 34) and parts 39, 41 is also connected the positioning apparatus 31. A conveying element (Förderelement 38) takes the loose end of the wrapping material 28 and shifts it towards one roller 11. The feeding element 38 has the form of a roller with cross-conveying edges (Querförderkanten 38.1). The wrapper material 28 is grasped by a roller 11 and the rotating bale 29, cf. FIG. 1. After the bale 29 is entirely wrapped, the positioning device 31 rotates the cutting device 34, 39, 41.
In DE 102004023758 B4 a baler 1 is described which creates a bale in a pressing chamber (Ballenkammer 3). A wrapping device (Wickelvorrichtung 26) wraps the bale (Erntegutballen 29). The wrapping material 28 is guided around the deflection means (Umlenkungen 50, 48, 47), cf. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. An actor (Stellmittel 31) moves on its free side 32 a lever arrangement (Hebelanordnung 33) with a pivot arm (Schwenkarm 34), cf. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. A guiding plate (Führungsplatte 37) can be pivoted with respect to the pivot arm 34. A cutting device (Teile 39, 41 einer Schneidvorrichtung) at the pivot arm 34 and a knife (Schneidestange 42) cut the wrapping material 28. The wrapping material 28 is further guided by means of a guiding element (Förderelement 38) having the shape of a roller. This guiding roller 38 guides the wrapping material 28 towards the inlet (Einlass 5) to the chamber 3. This inlet 5 extends between two parallel rollers 11. The guiding roller 38 has cross protrusions (Querförderkanten 38.1). The deflection means 50, 48, 47 act as a buffer storage for the wrapping material 28 and prevents that too much wrapping material 28 is pulled from the reservoir (Vorratsspeicher 27).
In WO 2011018455 A1 a round baler 10 is described. The bale forming chamber is defined by an apron assembly 28 with conveying units (slats 33) which convey the bale in the chamber and make the bale rotating in a first direction. A floor roller 26 also conveys the bale in the first direction. Material is injected into the chamber through a traverse inlet 25. Wrapping material n is supplied from a reservoir 23 and is fed through the inlet 25 into the chamber. A further roll 27 called stripper roller extends along the width of the chamber rotates in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction in which the bale is rotated. This stripper roller 27 guides wrapping material n towards the bale in the chamber, cf. FIG. 7, and helps to inject the wrapping material n through a nip above the stripper roller 27.
In WO 2011018455 A1 the problem is addressed that wrapping material n may be attached to the stripper roller 27 and wraps the stripper roller 27 and not the bale in the chamber. To solve this problem the stripper roller 27 is divided into several segments 100 along the rotational axis of the stripper roller 27, cf. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. Stationary plates 103 are mounted between these segments 100. Every plate 103 has a cam-like protrusion 105.
DE 3617155 A1, DE 102004023701 A1, DE 102004023758 B4, and WO 2011018455 A1 do not address at all the problem that material from the bale can become an obstacle which prevents wrapping material from being conveyed towards the surface of the bale.
WO 2011033494 A1 discloses a round baler in which at least one compression belt 18 defines a bale forming chamber. An inlet 37 for wrapping material 39 is formed between a bale forming roller 32 and the compression belt 18, cf. FIG. 1. A dispenser 38 is carried on a pair of mounting plates 40 and dispenses wrapping material 39. The dispensed wrapping material 39 is transported and conveyed downwards onto a deflecting roller 42. This deflecting roller 42 is arranged spaced apart from the inlet 37 and feeds the wrapping material 39 towards the inlet 37. The roller 42 is driven in the direction G. The deflecting roller 42 is carried between two carrier plates 43 and can be pivoted between a deflecting position and an idler position, cf. FIG. 4ff. For pivoting the deflecting roller 42 the two plates 43 are pivoted either in a direction H (from deflecting state into idler state) or in a direction J (from idler state into deflecting state), see FIG. 6. This movement changes the distance between the deflecting roller 42 and the inlet 37.
DE 10243294 B4 and EP 1400163 A1 describe a baler for producing round bales. The bale is created in a pressing chamber (Pressraum 5) by means of a conveying and pressing belt (Förder- and Pressriemen 9) and several pressing rollers 6, 7, 8 being in contact with material guided into the pressing chamber 5. Loose crop material to be pressed is supplied by a pick-up unit (Aufsammler 15) and a feeding unit (Förder-/Schneidrotor 16) through a feeding aperture (Zuführüffnung 14) into the pressing chamber 5. The bale is wrapped with wrapping material (Umhüllmaterial 22) which is stored in a reservoir (Vorratsbehälter 19) containing a wrapping material reel (Umhüllmaterialrolle 20). Two pulling rollers (Vorzugswalzen 21) pull the wrapping material 22 from the reel 20. A loose end (freies Vorlaufende 26) of the wrapping material 22 sags. A feeding roller (Zuführwalze 25) shifts the sagging wrapping material toward the pressing roller 8. The loose end 26 is guided into the pressing chamber 5 through a nip (Einführspalt 23) between the pressing roller 8 and a roller 24 around which the belt 9 is guided.
The feeding roller 25 can be shifted or pivoted between a parking position 27 which is shown in dotted lines and an operating position 29 shown in continuous lines. By shifting or pivoting the feeding roller 25 into the parking position 27 the nip 23 between the feeding roller 25 and the driven roller 8 is enlarged. Debris and other undesired material in the nip 23 drops into the feeding unit. In the embodiment of FIG. 2 the pulling roller 21 and the feeding roller 25 (in FIG. 2: roller 30) are integrated into an assembly (Baueinheit 32) which can be rotated around the axis 33. FIG. 3 shows an embodiment where this assembly unit is shifted and not rotated. The feeding roller 25 can be pivoted from a parking position 27 into an operating position 29, cf. EP 1400163 A1, col.3/l.41-55. As an alternative embodiment the feeding roller 25 can be shifted laterally, cf. col.3/l.56-58. It is also possible to invert the rotating direction of the feeding roller 25, cf.col.3/l.58-col.4/l.2.
The invention described in DE 10243294 B4 and EP 1400163 A1 solves the problem of removing debris from an injection nip. This baler requires a feeding roller which can be rotated as well as shifted laterally and perpendicular to its rotation axis.